Perfection At Its Worse
by XIVabyaceXIV
Summary: Axel tries to make his move on Marluxia. But who will win? Rated M for Yaoi Pairings : MarAku


**Warning : Yaoi, Scenes not for Kiddies, and Language **

Marluxia finds himself with Axel in the kitchen. Axel trys to make his move, but who will win?

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters (I wish). **

Well, this popped up to me out of NO WHERE. For some reason, I wanted to write MarAku; so I did. This will be continued, maybe. :3

Marluxia; the Graceful Assassin; through and through, Marluxia was simply the most devious and intelligent Organization Member, course, there was no practice in being perfect. Marluxia was just that. Perfection in it's finest; Marluxia wasn't perfect though, as many would argue. He would panic at the simplest things, one thing out of place, one thing missing, or too many to count. It was insanity, rather, at moments. But Marluxia had an composure, in battle he would be the worst enemy you could ever have—his fighting skills were of torturing bases, not killing. He was an expert on reading one's eyes, and transferring it into words. Body language too; his skills were highly effective and very lethal. Xemnas kept him for that one reason.

Marluxia, despite his fantastic skills in battle, was very famine. But this did not put down his reputation—actually, it increased such. Marluxia was wanted by all the Organization Members in some fashion or another. Every last member wanted him for something; yet there was no chance that anyone would get him. There was nothing anyone could do. But everyone wanted him; and no one liked it. But for one person…

Marluxia stared at the table, blinking. The ice cream was gone, but he didn't eat all of it. He peeked from under his lashes, and sucked in his breath. He was sort of hoping that the red head would've gone to his room by now. Nope, Axel still sat there, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. He narrowed his green eyes, and smirk laid on his face. He chuckled, "You know, Marlu, you owe me." He hissed.

"I owe you nothing!" Marluxia said, glaring at the other member, "Don't call me Marlu, either," he snapped, crossing his arms angrily, and glared at the table again. There was a slight chuckle, and Axel reached across the table, and graze his finger along Marluxia's cheek softly. Marluxia swatted his hand away, "Go away!" he yelled, but not too loud.

"Why are you so resistant?" Axel cooed, like he was enjoying Marluxia's anger.

"I'm not your sex toy." Marluxia snapped back, like a viper wanting to strike his foe.

"Aw, be so brutal about it?" Axel asked, placing his right hand over where he heart would be, "Too bad I don't care." He hissed standing, and walking towards Marluxia, who stood as well. Axel shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Marluxia narrowed his eyes, and shoved Axel away forcefully, vines appearing from nowhere, and wrapped around Axel's wrists. Axel growled, sucking in his breath darkly, and he flexed his hands, but soft fingers intertwined with his own. Marluxia's face was right in front of Axel's.

"Try a fire." Marluxia warned, his bare chest against Axel's clothed one, "I dare you." Axel gritted his teeth, but hung his head in defeat. Marluxia smirked, turning and shoving Axel against the wall, his hand at the pyro's neck, gripping tightly, but not to cut off air. Axel gasped as vines pinned him to the wall. "Tell me Axel how does it feel?" he asked angrily, thorns coming from the vines, stabbing into Axel's flesh, making him gasp. "Don't scream," Marluxia murmured as thorn less vines made their way around Axel's neck, "or else it'll hurt more." He said as he unbuttoned Axel's pants, and pulled them down. Axel whimpered slightly.

"M-Marluxia, I wasn't g-going to d-do anything." He gasped as Marluxia tightened the vines around his wrists.

"That doesn't mean I won't." Marluxia whispered greedily, pulling off Axel's boxers, causing Axel to whimper again. Marluxia smirked, and barely ran his fingers over Axel's member, causing Axel to shudder. "Will you enjoy this, as much as I will?" Marluxia hissed, as he slid his tongue over Axel's cock, causing Axel to shiver again. There was no reply. "Oh well then." Marluxia said, before enveloping Axel completely, and biting into him, just slightly, causing Axel to scream in pain, his fingers clawing at the vines. Fire started up in his hands, but Marluxia punched Axel in the stomach, causing him to retreat the fire and gasp in more pain. Marluxia snapped his fingers, and the vines turned, making Axel flip over so he was facing the wall.

Marluxia took off his own pants and boxers and stepped up to the pyro, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist. Axel shuddered at Marluxia's gentle touch. Marluxia reached down and grabbed Axel's member, rubbing it slightly, causing Axel to gasp, and put his head back slightly. Marluxia smirked, and with his other hand, reach under Axel's arm and around his head to grab his hair. Marluxia pulled back on Axel's hair, causing Axel to gasp as the suddenly pain, tears forming at his eyes. "M-Mar-"He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Shut it." Marluxia growled, positioning his member at Axel's entrance, and pushed into him. Axel fluttered his eyes, and bit his lower lip as silent tears ran down his face. Marluxia shoved into him further, not waiting for Axel to get used to the foreign object. Marluxia smirked as he started up a tempo, in and out. Axel shuddered again, tears still coming. He didn't want to scream, for he knew that Marluxia was in control, and could hurt him, kill him. Marluxia rubbed Axel's cock faster as well. Axel couldn't hold it any longer, and released against the wall. Marluxia chuckled, and let out a sigh as he released into Axel, causing Axel to gasp. Marluxia pulled out of Axel and pulled on his boxers and pants, buttoning them quickly. He smiled, and turned Axel around again, his fingers going down Axel's covered chest. Axel was still crying though, his eyes closed.

Marluxia smirked, kissing Axel's eyelids softly, and kneeled down grasping his cock again, his tongue licking the head of it, teasing Axel slightly, who whimpered, his eyes blinking open ever so slightly. Marluxia ran his tongue along Axel again, before enveloping him. Axel winced, waiting for horrible pain, but nothing came; only unwanted pleasure. Axel moaned slightly as Marluxia worked his tongue around Axel expertly, causing Axel to moan louder. Axel felt himself coming to his climax again, and he released into Marluxia, who swallowed it as it came. Axel went limp with exhaustion. Marluxia stood, and kissed Axel gingerly on the lips, before creating a portal and exiting the scene, snapping his fingers, releasing the vines. Axel dropped and whimpered slightly, and grabbed his boxers and pants pulling them on. He was judging whether or not to tell anyone as he created a portal to his room, and collapsing onto his bed and falling into a disturbed sleep.


End file.
